


Pansement

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Pansement

Le réveil à été difficile. Le jeune avatar était encore groggy et la moindre contraction de ses muscles le faisait souffrir. Maintenant, chaque pas était un effort surhumain, chaque distance parcourue lui coûtait de l’énergie supplémentaire. Quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre le pont du bateau l’épuisait autant qu’une journée de marche dans le désert. Il passait généralement la matinée à prendre l’air avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour bénéficier des soins de Katara. Se faire électrocuter dans l’état d’avatar lui avait coûter la vie. Il savait qu’être mort n’était pas douloureux, ni difficile en soit. Par contre, revenir de la mort pour vivre à nouveau était un combat au quotidien. Chaque jour, sa plaie guérissait un peu même si la douleur et la honte qui l’envahissait persistait. Il s’accroupis entre les coussins posés au sol, tête baisse, laissant la jeune fille lui retiré ses pansements sans un mot. Il la laissait le soigner alors qu’il s’en voulait de lui avoir infliger tant de souffrance depuis leur rencontre. Il frissonna lorsque l’eau entra en contact avec sa chair à vif, trembla pendant la cession de soins et ne soupira qu’une fois cette douce torture terminée. Il ne se retourna pas pour remercier Katara, ne supportant pas de voir la douleur et l’inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu’elle changea ses bandages. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu’elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l’enlaçant tendrement. Il accepta simplement ce câlin, se déplaçant légèrement pour caler son dos contre la jeune maître de l’eau, prenant simplement ses mains dans les siennes. Ils laissèrent leurs sentiments et leurs émotions coulés au fur et à mesure que leurs larmes se mélangent en roulant dans une course effrénée pour atteindre le sol.


End file.
